UNA SEMANA CON LAS CHICAS
by yuyi33
Summary: Eli y sus amigos deciden subir a la superficie a visitar a sus amigas Heven y Ioanna y de paso tener unas vacaciones, ven como viven sus amigas en el colegio, durante la luna llena y como tienen que aguantar a sus compañeros. Creo que basta como resumen ¿no?
1. lunes

**Holi manoli, dije que iba a actualizar los fics pero esque no se me ocurre nada y no me encontrava muy bien asique ya los actualizare mas adelante sorry, esta es otra compensacion, y comentat plis, la historia empieza en la superficie.**

El dia empezo siendo muy cansado, Anonimo y Desconocido no nos paravan de atacar, nos encotramos con los chicos de la clase y bla bla bla, pero porfin estava tranquila en mi cama viendo la tele asta que sono el timbre, fui a abrir.

Ioanna:Ya voy, ya voy-cuando abri la puerta me sorprendio ver quien era-chicos, pero que aceis aqui? Y como aveis subido?

Eli:Avia un pasadizo secreto en el refugio y...

Ioanna:Bueno el resto me da igual, se puede saber para que narices aveis venido?

Trixie:Queriamos tener unas vacaciones.

Ioanna:Pero donde vais a dormir, mi casa es muy pequeña, no cabeis todos.

Kord:Nos bale cualquier sitio.

Ioanna:Bueno, podeis dormir en nuestra cueva.

Todos:Que cueva?

Ioanna:Heven y yo tenemos una cueva que utilizamos durante la luna llena para calmarnos, enfin vamos-cogi mi bolso y llame a Heven, quedamos en la playa.

Heven:Hola chicos.

Todos:Hola Heven.

Heven:Un momento, acabo de caer en algo, la entrada a nuestra cueva es por el agua, como van a entrar ellos?  
Ioanna:Es verdad no avia caido en eso, podriamos alquilar un equipo de submarinismo.

Todos:Bale-alquilamos el equipo y entramos al agua, nos pusimos a nadar asta llegar al estanque de la cueva, los chicos salieron primero ya que Heven y yo tardamos un rato (si aveis leido mis historias anteriores sabreis porque) los demas parecian estar muy sorprendidos.

Ioanna:Bueno chicos, aqui es donde vais a dormir, bueno y nosotras tambien porque esta noche ay luna llena.

Llego la noche, los chicos prepararon los sacos de dormir, Heven y yo nos pusimos nuestra musica, despues la luz de la luna llena entro por un agugero acia el estanque, Heven y yo nos metimos dentro mientras los chicos observaban el espectaculo asta quedarse dormidos, al ver que se avian quedado dormidos Heven y yo cogimos nuestros bolsos, ella saco un trozo de carne cruda y yo una botella llena de sangre y empezamos a comer. A la mañana siguiente, nos despertamos las primeras y para despertar a los demas los electrocutamos.

Ioanna:Buenos dias a todos-dije gritando.

Heven:Aveis dormido bien?

Billy:Asta que nos an electrocutado dos monstruos, si.

Pili:Tu y tu buen humor de las mañanas.

Trixie:Que hora es?

Ioanna:Las siete de la mañana.

Todos:Y porque nos despertais tan temprano?-Dijeron enfadados.

Heven:Porque nosotras tenemos clase, y si nosotras nos levantamos vosotros tambien.

Ioanna:Bueno Heven vamonos a la parada que perdemos el bus.

Subimos al bus y fuimos a clase como siempre...

Heven:Pero porque ay tantas escaleras?

Ioanna:Si, parece que quieren que adelgazemos a tiros.

Fuimos a la primera clase, matematicas, mi favorita y odiada por Heven...

Paco(el profesor):Muy bien alumnos, para calcular la superficie de una circumferencia ay que acer pi por radio al cuadrado...-explicava el profesor mientras todos menos yo y Toni ponian cara de no me estoy enterando de nada-muy bien alumnos ahora calculad la superficie de una circumferencia de 15 cm de radio.

Martin(un compañero):Me lo esplicas porfa?

Ioanna:Claro...

_Mientras con los chicos..._

Twist:Que aburrimiento, y si salimos un rato?

Pili:No podemos salir con esta ropa.

Trixie:Creo que vi una tienda de ropa cerca de aqui.

Salieron de la cueva y se fueron acia la tienda, Trixie se compro una camisa de rayas blancas y negras y un pantalon rosa, Pili una camisa de tirantes rosa con unos shorts azules, Kord se compro maquillage para parecer mas humano y una gabardina, unas gafas de sol y un sombrero, Pronto tambien se compro una gabardina, unas gafas de sol y un sombrero, Billy, Twist y Eli se compraron unos vaqueros y una camisa.

Trixie:Oye y si vamos a ver a las chicas?

Todos:Bale.

_Mientras tanto con las chicas..._

El timbre del patio (recreo) avia sonado, nos dirigimos al patio con unas ''amigas'', Lucia, Claudia, Aina y Maria, al llegar al patio las chicas se pusieron a discutir con Laura y Ainoha (otras amigas) ya que se avien peleado por una estupidez, se acercaron los imbeziles de los chicos.

Alejandro:Hola Heven, me enseñas tus pechotes?-(1:los de mi clase son muy pervertidos y 2:Heven esta mas desarollada que las demas y tiene el pecho bastante grande y por eso le dicen esas cosas)

Heven:NO-dijo enfadada.

Angel(aunque para yamarse asi no lo es):Estoy deseando oiros desafinar en clase de musica.

Ioanna:Y yo estoy deseando ver como la Victoria te castiga por no acer los deveres.

Heven:Ioanna, mira-me dijo susurando.

Ioanna:Vamos.

Nos fuimos corriendo al ver que los chicos estavan en la puerta del patio.

Ioanna:Se puede saber que aceis aqui?-pregunte, nuestros compañeros de clase vieron que nos aviamos ido, nos siguieron.

Alex:Mirad, Ioanna a traido mas friquis a la escuela-del enfado que tenia se me pusieron los ojos rojos de vampiro y casi transformada me lanze sobre el, pero los chicos me agararon y Heven me metio en la boca un caramelo de sangre que lleva si me transformo sinquerer, yo tambien llevo unos pero de carne.

Ioanna:Ya soltadme, estoy calmada.

Xisco:Uy que miedo la vieja nos va a pegar.

Pili:Perdona, que le as llamado-dijo dando un paso acia alante.

Xisco:Lo que as oido, que, me vas a acer algo-Pili se acerco y le agarro sus partes y apreto con fuerza y Xisco puso una cara de mucho dolor.

Pili:Escuchame bien amiguito, si tu o uno de tus amigos vuelve a insultar a Ioanna, os pienso arrancar el miembro, entendido?

Xisco:Entendido-le solto y puso una cara de alibio.

Los chicos se fueron a la cueva y las dos penultimas clases pasaron volando, ahora tocava la ultima, musica.

Victoria:Muy bien, alumnos es hora de cantar las canciones que aveis elegido, sentaros en la pista de baile-los pocos que avian echo los deveres salieron a cantar asta que me toco a mi-Muy bien Ioanna que cancion as elegido?

Ioanna:**Hijo de la luna**-me sente en el pieno y empeze a tocar.

_Tonto el que no entienda_

_cuenta una leyenda_

_que una hembra gitana_

_conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer_

_llorando pedía_

_al llegar el día_

_desposar un calé_

_tendrás a tu hombre piel morena_

_desde el cielo habló la luna llena_

_pero a cambio quiero_

_el hijo primero_

_que le engendres a él_

_que quien su hijo inmola_

_para no estar sola_

_poco le iba a querer_

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_y no encuentras querer_

_que te haga mujer_

_dime luna de plata_

_qué pretendes hacer_

_con un niño de piel_

_Hijo de la Luna_

_De padre canela nació un niño_

_blanco como el lomo de un armiño_

_con los ojos grises_

_en vez de aceituna_

_niño albino de luna_

_maldita su estampa_

_este hijo es de un payo_

_y yo no me lo cayo_

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_y no encuentras querer_

_que te haga mujer_

_dime luna de plata_

_qué pretendes hacer_

_con un niño de piel_

_Hijo de la Luna_

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado_

_se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano_

_¿de quién es el hijo?_

_me has engañao fijo_

_y de muerte la hirió_

_luego se hizo al monte_

_con el niño en brazos_

_y allí le abandonó_

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_y no encuentras querer_

_que te haga mujer_

_dime luna de plata_

_qué pretendes hacer_

_con un niño de piel_

_Hijo de la Luna_

_Y en las noches que haya luna llena_

_será porque el niño esté de buenas_

_y si el niño llora_

_menguará la luna_

_para hacerle una cuna_

_y si el niño llora_

_menguará la luna_

_para hacerle una cuna_

Los chicos creiendo que iva a desafinar estavan grabandolo y subiendolo en directo a internet`pero se sorprendierol al ver lo bien que cantava, al acabar las clases vimos que los chicos nos estavan esperando, todos subimos al bus, yo me sente con Heven, Trixie con Pili, Eli con Kord, Twist con Billy y Pronto se sento solo repasando un libro de recetas de la superficie, saque mi mobil y puse musica.

**Dark Horse**

**Katy Perry Ft Juicy J**

[Kord]

Yeah

Ya'll know what it is

Katy Perry

Juicy J, aha.

Let's rage

[Chicas]

I knew you were

You were gonna come to me

And here you are

But you better choose carefully

'Cause I, I'm capable of anything

Of anything and everything

Make me your Aphrodite

Make me your one and only

But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

So you wanna play with magic

Boy, you should know what you're falling for

Baby do you dare to do this?

Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse

Are you ready for, ready for

A perfect storm, perfect storm

Cause once you're mine, once you're mine

There's no going back

Mark my words

This love will make you levitate

Like a bird

Like a bird without a cage

But down to earth

If you choose to walk away, don't walk away

It's in the palm of your hand now baby

It's a yes or no, no maybe

So just be sure before you give it all to me

All to me, give it all to me

So you wanna play with magic

Boy, you should know what you're falling for

Baby do you dare to do this?

Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse

Are you ready for, ready for

A perfect storm, perfect storm

Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (love trippin')

There's no going back

[Chicos]

Uh

She's a beast

I call her Karma (come back)

She eats your heart out

Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo)

Be careful

Try not to lead her on

Shorty's heart is on steroids

Cause her love is so strong

You may fall in love

When you meet her

If you get the chance you better keep her

She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart

She'll turn cold as a freezer

That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor

She can be my Sleeping Beauty

I'm gon' put her in a coma

Woo!

Damn I think I love her

Shorty so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care

She ride me like a roller coaster

Turned the bedroom into a fair (a fair!)

Her love is like a drug

I was tryna hit it and quit it

But lil' mama so dope

I messed around and got addicted

[Chicas]

So you wanna play with magic

Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)

Baby do you dare to do this?

Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)

Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)

A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)

Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)

There's no going back

**High School**

**Nicki Minaj Ft Lil Wayne**

[Heven]

He said he came from Jamaica

He owned a couple acres

A couple fake visas cause he never got his papers

Gave up on love, fucking with them heart breakers

But he was gettin' money with the movers and the shakers

He was mixed with a couple things

Ball like a couple rings

Bricks in the condo

And grams to Sing Sing

Left arm, baby mother tatted

5-year bid up north when they ratted

Anyway, I felt him, helped him

Put him on lock, seat-belt him

Took him out to Belgium, welcome

Bitches this pretty, that's seldom

This box better than the box he was held in

I'm I'm Momma Dee in that order

I call him Daddy like daughters

He like it when I get drunk

But I like it when he be sober

That's top of the toppa

I never fuck with beginners

I let him play with my pussy then lick it off of his fingers

I'm in the zone

[Chicas]

They holler at me but it's you

You, this ain't high school

Me, and my crew

We can slide through

Give it to you whenever you want

Put it wherever you want

Baby, it's yours

Anywhere, everywhere

Baby it's your world

Ain't it?

Baby it's your world

Ain't it?

[Chicos]

She got a nigga at home

And one on the side

Best friend is a dyke, they fucked around a few times

Her and her momma alike, so all they do is fight

I tell her, "Make me some money," she tell me, "Make me a wife."

I tell that "Bitch, you crazy.

Fuck wrong with you?"

And excuse my french, but I'm a long kisser

And then she try to tell me I'm the only one that's hittin'

And I say, "What about them niggas?"

She say, "What about them niggas?"

You right, what you doing tonight?

Put on something tight

Don't judge me, I get life

She love me like a brother

But fuck me like a husband

Pussy like a oven

Too hot to put my tongue in

All I had to do is rub it

The genie out the bottle

Pussy so wet, I'ma need goggles

She tell me that it's mine

I tell her, "Stop lying."

Mine and who else?

She say, "Worry 'bout yourself,

Lil Tune."

[Chicas]

They holler at me but its you

You, this ain't high school

Me, and my crew

We can slide through

Give it to you whenever you want

Put it wherever you want

Baby, it's yours

Anywhere, everywhere

Baby it's your world

Ain't it?

Baby it's your world

Ain't it?

[Chicas]

I know you want it, boy

I see you tryin'

Just keep on pushin'

I'ma let you slide in

Just close your eyes and

This horizon

It's ready, come get you some

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

**Hips don't lie**

**Shakira**

[Chicos]

Ladies up in here tonight

No fighting, no fighting

We got the refugees up in here

No fighting, no fighting

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man wants to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa

Shakira, Shakira

[Ioanna}

Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

[Chicas]

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

[Chicos]

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving

And it's driving me crazy

And I didn't have the slightest idea

Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor

Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl

And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it

So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa

Shakira, Shakira

[Ioanna]

Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

[Chicas]

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel you boy

Come on lets go, real slow

Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Shakira, Shakira

[Ioanna y Heven por turnos cada una]

Oh boy, I can see your body moving

Half animal, half man

I don't, don't really know what I'm doing

But you seem to have a plan

My will and self restraint

Have come to fail now, fail now

See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know

That's a bit too hard to explain

[Chicos]

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de día

[Ioanna]

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de día

[Chicos]

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa

Shakira, Shakira

[Ioanna]

Oh baby when you talk like that

You know you got me hypnotized

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

[Chicos]

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

[Ioanna]

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!

[Chicos]

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Yeah

She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country

I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty

I need a whole club dizzy

Why the CIA wanna watch us?

Colombians and Haitians

I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction

No more do we snatch ropes

Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

[Chicas]

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on let's go, real slow

Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

The attraction, the tension

Baby, like this is perfection

No fighting

No fighting

**Talk Dirty**

**Jason Derulo**

[Chicas

Jason

Jason Derulo

Get jazzy on it

[Eli]

I'm that flight that you get on, international

First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable

'Cause I know what the girl them need,

New York to Haiti

I got lipstick stamps on my passport,

You make it hard to leave

[Kord]

Been around the world, don't speak the language

But your booty don't need explaining

All I really need to understand is

When you

[Chicos]

talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Get jazzy on it

[Billy]

You know the words to my songs

No habla inglés

Our conversations ain't long

But you know what is

I know what the girl them want,

London to Taiwan

I got lipstick stamps on my passport

I think I need a new one

[Twist]

Been around the world, don't speak the language

But your booty don't need explaining

All I really need to understand is

When you

[Chicos]

talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Uno, met your friend in Rio

Dos, she was all on me-o

Tres, we can ménage à three though

Quatro, ooh (2 Chainz!)

[Chicos]

Dos Cadenas, close to genius

Sold out arenas, you can suck my penis

Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck

Chest to chest, tongue on neck

International oral sex

Every picture I take, I pose a threat

Bought a jet, what do you expect?

Her pussy's so good I bought her a pet

Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it

Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"

Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it

Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"

[Chicos]

Been around the world, don't speak the language

But your booty don't need explaining

All I really need to understand is

When you talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me (you you you)

Talk dirty to me (yeah yeah)

Talk dirty to me (talk to me)

Talk dirty to me (oh yeah)

Get jazzy on it

[Chicas]

What? I don't understand!

CONTINUARA...

**Que os parece, actualizare el resto cuando pueda, estos dias estava algo mal, con la regla, tos y dolor de garganta, porfa escuchad las canciones son muy guays y lo del bus lo ago deverdad con Heven, decidi escrivir hoy porque estava muy contenta por ganar un concurso de dibujo que sera para las camisetas y el cartel de una fiesta y todo el pueblo lo vera i'm so happy.**

**KISSES**


	2. martes

**Hola caracola gordinflona, perdon por no actualizar esque estoy en semana de examenes y ultimamente estoy muy cansadita, en fin empecemos. P.S. Me duelen las cejas.**

Martes

**PVD de Pronto**

Querido diario, este es el segundo dia que emos pasado en este infierno llamado superficie...

**Fin de PVD**

Ioanna:Pronto, no te pases.

Pronto:Pero como sabes lo que piensa Pronto?

Ioanna:Puedo leer la mente.

Pronto:Oooooo.

Trixie:Bueno y que acemos hoy?  
Ioanna:Bueno, no se vosotros pero yo tengo que ir a la peluqueria, oye y porque no vamos todas?

Chicas:Bale.

Eli:Y nosotros?

Heven:Puedo llamar a algunos de los chicos de la clase para que os lleven a alguna parte.

Eli:Por nosotros bale.

Heven:Bien avisare a Toni.

Ioanna:Uuuuuuu Toni-dije con picardia.

Heven:Te meto.

_Un rato despues con las chicas en _

_la peluqueria..._

Ioanna:Hola Vane-dije dirijiendome a la peluquera.

Vanesa:Hola Ioanna, vaya vienes con muchas amigas.

Ioanna:Si, estas son Heven, Pili y Trixie, venimos a acernos un completo.

Vanesa:Bale, sentaros y ahora os atiendo.

Pili:Oye, Ioanna, que es un completo?

Ioanna:Ya vereis-dije con cara maligna, las chicas se asustaron-tranquilas, es solo:depilacion, corte de pelo manipedi, y una sorpresita.

Vanesa:Bueno chicas, ya os toca, que color quereis para el pelo?

Ioanna:Como siempre, para mi rojo como siempre, y vosotras amigas mias?

Trixie:Pero que nos van a acer en el pelo?

Vanessa;Os voy a aplicar una mascarilla que da color a vuestro pelo, tranquilas se quita con un par de duchas.

Heven:Pues entonces, azul oscuro.

Pili:Amarillo.

Trixie:Lila.

Las demas peluqueras vinieron y nos sentamos en los lavaderos, y nos pusieron la mascarilla, teniamos las frentes de colores, y aprovechando que teniamos que estar cinco minutos aprovechamos para acernos las cejas.

Heven:No estoy muy segura de esto-dijo mientras nos ponian la cera-LA MEDERE DEL CORDERO-grito cuando le tiraron la cera, al acabar nos fueron a aclarar el pelo, despues, a mi me cortaron el pelo, a Heven le icieron la permanente, a Pili le escalaron el pelo y a Trixie le alargaron el pelo, ahora tocava la manipedi...

_Con los chicos en el parque..._

Twist:Y que vamos a acer?

Martin:Vamos a practicar con la scooter.

Billy:Que es una scooter?

Toni:Es como un patinete.

Toni y Martin empezaron a acer trucos impresionantes con la scooter, al acabar miraron a los chicos como si fueran los reyes de la scooter, ahora les tocava a los chicos, y lo icieron mejor que ellos, se fueron a sentarse en un banco.

Martin:Oye Toni, como esta tu novia Heven?-dijo con picardia.

Toni:MARTIN!-dijo sonrojado.

Eli:Uuuuuuu, alguien esta enamorado.

Twist:Tu mejor no ables Shane, que a ti te gusta Trixie.

Eli:Pues a Billy le gusta Pili-Martin se estava partiendo de risa.

Toni:Mejor calla que a ti te gusta Lucia.-Martin se sonrojo de golpe.

_Con las chicas..._

Nos lo estavamos pasando muy bien, estavamos con las manos y pies en remojo(no se como es que no nos emos transformado¬¬)

Ioanna:Oye Heven que tal Toni?

Heven:Te meto.

Pili:Oooooo alguien esta enamorada.

Heven:Tu caya que te gusta Billy.

Pili:Pues a Trixie le guta Eli.

Trixie:Pues a Ioanna le gusta Anonimo.

Ioanna:Trixie, sabes que Anonimo es mi archienemigo.

Vanesa nos seco el pelo y despues nos fuimos de compras, despues nos encontramos con los chicos, todos menos Martin que se avia ido a dar una vuelta con Lucia, Twist, Kord, Pronto y yo dejamos solos a las parejas, los chicos estavan embobados con las chicas.

Eli:Trixie, estas muy guapa.

Trixie:Gracias.

Billy:Pili estas tan bonita como una flor.

Pili:Gracias Billy.

Toni:Te queda muy bien el azul Heven (que original Toni¬¬)

Heven:Gracias.

Las parejitas estavan a punto de besarse asta que...

Ioanna:Chicos tenemos un problema...

**Odio dejaros asi, creo que voy a montar un lio, ahora entendeis porque me duelen las cejas, espero que los de clase no sepan de esta pagina si no me matan.**

**PREGUNTA**

**Soy la unica española aqui?**

**Cual es vuestra cancion y pelicula preferida? Soy muy cotilla.**

**KISSES**


End file.
